1. Technical Field
This invention relates to mounting systems, and more particularly to a mobile device mounting system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional systems may require substantial time and effort for a user to mount a mobile device, such as in the dashboard of a vehicle, on a wall, or at another location. For example, a user may be required to use tools to install a cover plate over a mobile device to secure the mobile device in the dashboard. Other conventional systems may require multiple parts to be engaged and assembled together to hold the mobile device in place, which may be difficult for a user to understand and learn how to use. In addition, such conventional systems may involve multiple moving parts, each of which may add to an assembly and manufacturing cost, and which may also create an additional point of failure.
Accordingly, improvements may be made over such conventional systems.